The Coming Of The Legendary Phoenix
by Wings of Speed
Summary: I had to reload this after I screwed up with chapter 5...but it's all here and chapter 5 is posted, please review...thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own them though I think I should, I would've kept Tommy and Kim together…don't sue me please! I'm not worth that much, take my word for it!

Well, read and enjoy…oh btw, this is my first PR fic so be kind, thanks!

****

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS

IN

'THE COMING OF THE LEGENDARY PHOENIX'

Chapter 1 : The Prologue

The legendary Phoenix, a mythological bird representing the sun, that after living for 500 years it would burn itself on a funeral pyre. The Phoenix was a fabled bird of the Greek mythology, only one such bird ever existed at any given time, and it was always a male. Its feathers were brilliant gold and reddish-purple, and it was as large or larger than an eagle. According to some Greek writers, the Phoenix lived exactly 500 years, while other writers believed its life cycle to be as long as 97,200 years.

At the end of each life cycle the Phoenix would burn itself on a funeral pyre and from its ashes a new Phoenix would arise, renewed with youth and beauty. The young Phoenix after rising from the ashes would carry the remains of its father to the alter of the sun god in the Egyptian city of Heliopolis (City of the Sun). The long life of the Phoenix and its dramatic rebirth from its own ashes made it a common symbol of immortality and spiritual rejuvenation or rebirth.

The Greeks probably took their idea of the Phoenix from the Egyptians who worshipped the benu, a sacred bird similar to the stork. The benu, like the Phoenix, was connected with the sun-worships rites at Heliopolis. Both birds were thought to represent the sun, which dies in its own flames each evening and emerges anew each morning.

From the ashes arose a new, young Phoenix…

That is how the legend goes but there are so many questions that can be asked, from where does the new Phoenix arise? And how does it know when it is time to arise? How long does it actually live? Are there any mortals involved in the resurrection of the Phoenix?

A legend. That's what the Phoenix is supposed to be, but even legends have to have some truth in them somewhere.

In this story an attempt is made at explaining the mysterious rebirth of the Phoenix, with a Power Rangers twist. A teenager is given the key to the mysteries of the legend of the Phoenix, a talisman and a strange orb.

With the talisman she is capable of opening a rift in the dimensional vortex to allow the new Phoenix to 'rise' from the ashes of its forefather.

The orb is like a beacon used to summon the new Phoenix to arise and be born again, like the sun rising each morning.

Both the talisman and the orb together are known as the Phoenix Charms, and can be used to control the solar power of the Phoenix. Whoever has control over the Phoenix Charms has control over the Phoenix and can decide which side, good or evil, that the Phoenix will fight for. Yet even more powerful than either of these charms is the Phoenix Gem, which can override the control of the Phoenix Charms. Whoever possesses the Phoenix Gem will have the ultimate control of the Phoenix…but the Phoenix Gem disappeared a long, long, long time ago.

In a time when myths and legends are only for stories, will the people of Angel Grove be able to handle 'The Coming of the Legendary Phoenix'?

When Zedd gains control of the Phoenix Charms and ultimately control of the Phoenix, will the Power Rangers be able to beat this new powerful foe, or have they finally met their match?

Will they ever discover who the Keeper of the Phoenix Charms is, or will they be forced to fight against an enemy they have no hope of beating?

In 'The Coming of the Legendary Phoenix', things are not as they always seem…

Centuries ago…

In the sand strewn lands of Arabia a light faltered and flickered. Brighter it grew, then suddenly dimmer. With each powerful gust of wind the flickering flame of the light grew steadily dimmer…

In a land thousands and thousands of miles away, an ancient talisman of untold age glowed an unearthly red. The pale glow grew steadily brighter, a sudden flash of iridescent light. Then as quickly as the light had come it was gone. Then there was only darkness, far darker than before…

Teaser from Chapter 2 :

__

Maybe she could convince Tommy to come along. Her thoughts wondered to something else…

If you like, let me know! I'll try to work faster on it and get more out, but if you no like…than oh well, I tried! It's my first Power Rangers fic, but not the first fic I've done so go easy on me and I'm bound to make a mistake or two or three…or more *blushes*…if so just let me know and I'll try to remedy the mistake. 

Oh, and I got the idea for the teaser at the end from another Power Rangers fic I was reading 'New Start' by Didi, hope you don't mind that I borrowed your idea, it was really quite good! So was the story! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing, please, please, please review!!!! I'm on my knees begging you…ok, I wouldn't go that far, but please do review and tell me if ya like! Ok, I'm done babbling now…seems to be a habit for me that I'll try to break, somehow or another….;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own them though I think I should, I would've kept Tommy and Kim together…don't sue me please! I'm not worth that much, take my word for it!

Well, read and enjoy…oh btw, this is my first PR fic so be kind, thanks! AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I feel so neglected…*sighs* and wonder if anyone is really reading this story, hope you are! The action is just going to start, believe me…

****

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS

IN

'THE COMING OF THE LEGENDARY PHOENIX'

Chapter 2 : 

Kim glanced impatiently up at the clock, it was a steamy, humid Friday afternoon in late May. There were only ten minutes left of the class, the last class of the day and Kim was anxious for school to be over with for the week. Those ten minutes though seemed to be taking forever, time seemed to be standing still, taking an eternity.

Kim propped her head up on her hand and allowed her mind to wonder, thinking about what she planned to do over the weekend. She closed her eyes and pictured her thoughts through her mind's eye. Earlier in the week her mother had suggested going on a picnic in the park, it sounded good right now. Maybe she could convince Tommy to come along, not that it would take much convincing. Her thoughts began to wonder to something else…

"Kim? Hey Kim, are you paying attention?" Someone whispered, braking into her reverie.

Kim opened her eyes and glanced momentarily around the room, and then she rested them on the girl sitting next to her. The girl's skin was dark, deep in tan, appearing almost black. Her hair was jet-black and put up into tiny braids, a common style for her. Her eyes were like dark pools of black murky water, but they glowed with a friendly inner fire, which gave away a hint of her intelligence. Aisha, Kim's new best friend since Trini and the other's had left.

Kim smiled at Aisha and nodded her head. 'Yes, I'm paying attention,' Kim mouthed, 'but what was she saying?'

"Kim, Aisha-is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class? Something so important that you must discuss it while I'm giving the rest of the class their instructions for your homework this weekend?" Ms. Applebee, the Literature teacher asked as she stared hard at Kim and Aisha, waiting for their answers.

Kim bit her lower lip and looked over at Aisha from the corner of her eye. She glanced up at Miss Applebee then looked down at her hands that were nervously clasped together on her desk.

Kim scratched her ear as a light blush burned her cheeks and looked back up at the teacher again. She smiled weakly and shook her head no.

"What?" Miss Applebee asked, looking from one girl to the other. "I would like an answer. Would you like to share with the rest of the class what you two were discussing?"

Kim heard Tommy laugh and darted a narrowed glare in his direction. He was trying not to laugh, and doing a miserable job of it too. Tommy straightened and looked forward, not meeting Kim's glacial glare.

"Yeah, would you like to share your private discussion with the rest of us?" Skull asked from his seat just behind Kimberly and Aisha, his gaze flitted quickly over Kimberly.

Kimberly and Aisha both turned around and glared at him, "Mind your own business, would you Skull? If we'd wanted you to know what we were discussing we'd of told you, since we didn't apparently it's none of your business!" Kimberly said her voice haughty, the tone she usually took with Skull, just to get her point across.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at that.

Miss Applebee cleared her throat and the two girls eyes shot back to the front of the classroom where Miss Applebee was impatiently tapping her foot. "Well?" she asked.

"No," Kim answered, "Sorry, we won't disturb the class again. What were you saying about our assignment for this weekend?"

Miss Applebee smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, the assignment for this weekend…As I was saying before we got interrupted," her gaze returned to Kim and Aisha and the two teens tried to slide down their desks to hide, "We've been studying the legends and myths of ancient history and civilizations for the past few weeks-"

"Sounds like something for history class," Bulk mumbled from his seat beside Skull.

Miss Applebee glared at Bulk as Skull started to laugh, "You two, detention after school!" she said as she glared at the two offending teenagers. Bulk and Skull both looked up at her, a look of surprise just registering on their faces. "Now," Miss Applebee began again, "As I was saying, we've been studying the legends and myths of ancient history and civilizations for the past couple of weeks, I would like each of you to do a report on your favorite mythological creature. The mythical or legendary creature is your choice, but make sure it's about one you know a lot about or you can find a lot of information on. Have the reports typed up and handed into me by end of next week. You have a week to complete the assignment so therefore I will not accept any late reports for any reasons. Have a nice weekend and see you all Monday afternoon."

Kim looked up at the clock, two minutes to go!

"Miss Applebee?" A girl next to Billy raised her hand.

Miss Applebee turned around to face the class, "Yes Heather?"

The girl, Heather, smiled nervously. Her hair was short and straight, and a dull shade of brown. He features were plain, her eyes an even duller shade of brown than her hair. Her lips were straight thin lines with no dimension, and hardly any color to them. Her skin was an unearthly pale, like the girl was continuously ill. Kim shuddered and had to look away, there was just something about that girl that rubbed her the wrong way, could it be the looks she usually cast toward Tommy when she thought no one was looking? "What if you don't have a favorite mythical creature?" Kim heard Heather ask.

"Well, then you can just choose one. You have many different characters that you may choose from. In the past I've had students do excellent reports on mermaids, dragons, centaurs, fairies-" this brought a bought of laughter from the classroom which Miss Applebee stopped with a single glare. "There has also been reports done on unicorns, and the Pegasus seemed to be most popular in years past, but there are also the valkyries, the banshee, which I've had a couple of students do in the past, you also have the Fates, and giants, someone may opt to do a report on the phoenix, you also have the Muses and Nix to name a few. I'm sure there are many more I have not mentioned." Miss Applebee answered, "Before you leave though, I'd like it if you could jot your choice down here in this notebook, I'd rather not have a bunch of reports done on the same creature, so whoever chooses their creature first and puts it in the notebook will be the one who gets to do the creature…so make sure you put your thought down. If you haven't decided yet, put your name down anyway."

Rocky said something to Tommy then asked aloud, "Are we allowed to work together on this, with a partner?"

Miss Applebee thought about it for a second, "As long as both of you do your share of the work. I don't want only one of you doing the work and turning it in for both of you. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded their head just as the bell rung, signaling the end of school.

Kim gathered up her books and headed out the door, flanked by Aisha and Adam. "So, what's everyone doing now?" Kim asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Adam and Aisha. Billy, Tommy and Rocky were right behind them, paying close attention to everything that was being said.

"Would the following people please report the High School Office: Mark Betzer, Richard Corter, Christie Griffin, Shane Hammond, Kimberly Hart, Darlene Hill, Kenny Taylor and Bekki Witmar. To the school office please," the loud speaker interrupted before anyone could answer Kim's question.

Everyone turned curious eyes toward Kim, "Kimberly Hart? What did you do this time?" Aisha asked as she raised her eyebrows speculatively.

Kim just shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing that I know of. Guess I'll have to go and find out. Where are you guys going to be, I'll meet you there once I'm done? If it's not important, maybe I'm getting accused of some really terrible crime and the police have come to arrest me!" She said as she walked down the hallway, the laughter of her friends coming from behind her. "What?" she asked innocently as she turned around to look at them, "What did I say?"

"I don't know about everyone else, but Rocky, Tommy and I are going over to the stone tables outside of the Library," Billy answered.

Aisha smiled, "Sounds good. I guess Adam and I will join you guys," she said as she turned toward Adam who was walking right next to her, "Unless you have other plans, that don't include the rest of us?" She said as she smiled jokingly.

Adam shook his head, "Nah, not me. But since we're all going to meet over there we can discuss our choices on this assignment…oh, you know what? We were all in such a hurry to get out of class we forgot to put our choices down in Miss Applebee's notebook!"

"That's no problem, we'll just sit here for a few minutes, discuss the various creatures, come up with the ones we wanna do the report on and go back to her room and fill out the notebook," Aisha said.

Kim smiled, "Ok, then I'll see you guys over there if this isn't important."

"Would the following students please report the office before leaving school: Richard Corter, Kimberly Hart and Bekki Witmar." The loud speaker announced yet again.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "If they haven't already left school you mean." Everyone else laughed.

"I'll see you guys in a few," Kim said and started towards the High School Office.

Just why is Kimberly getting called to the Office? Stay tuned and find out in Chapter 3, maybe….

__

Teaser from Chapter 3:

Power. That is what the Crystal of Insight was all about. It had the Power to see into the past, and the possible future…but never believe the future that the Crystal shows you…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own them though I think I should, I would've kept Tommy and Kim together…don't sue me please! I'm not worth that much, take my word for it!

Well, read and enjoy…oh btw, this is my first PR fic so be kind, thanks! AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I feel so neglected…*sighs* and wonder if anyone is really reading this story, hope you are! The action is just going to start, believe me…and boy will the other Power Rangers have one hell of a surprise on their hands! Enjoy! And Thank You immensely to Starry Night for her kind review!

****

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS

IN

'THE COMING OF THE LEGENDARY PHOENIX'

Chapter 3 :

Goldar gazed into the swirling mists of the Crystal of Insight, while behind him Lord Zedd completed the last of the traditional spell used that would give him total control over the Crystal. Goldar shivered as the swirling mists of the Crystal began to converge and glow brightly.

The Crystal of Insight was the strangest of all of Lord Zedd's possessions, it was crescent in shape, like a third-quarter moon. The mists that swirled around within its depths were blood red and reflected an eerie crimson light on everything that was with in proximity to the strange shaped Crystal. It's texture was rough, unpolished and uneven all at the same time. Yet in contrast it gave the impression of being a faceted gem, polished and smooth. That was up until you actually touched it. Then the Crystal would seem rough and hard and quiver with a pent up energy of unknown Power.

Power. That was what the Crystal of Insight was all about. It had the Power to see into the past, and the possible future. But never believe the future the Crystal showed you for it only shows the future you dream of, not what could actually be.

But the past, oh the past it shows you is real. The Crystal can show things that happened a millennia ago, or even something that just happened in another country a few minutes ago. But everything it shows you of the past is true, and is never faked.

And it was the past that Lord Zedd wanted to see this day. The past, in which he might find out who had last received the Phoenix Talisman and the Phoenix Orb.

He had a plan, a plan that he knew could not go wrong, a plan that could not be screwed up by anyone! A plan that the Power Rangers would not ruin, no, it would be the ruin of the Power Rangers! This time he would win and the Power Punks would loose, and it was about time that he won for a change! The thoughts coursed through Zedd's mind.

Goldar picked the crescent shaped crystal up from its resting place within a black box of animal fur and bones and carefully placed the powerful gem onto a high pedestal of tarnished brass and silver. "The Crystal is ready Lord Zedd," Goldar said as he stared at the gem.

Zedd turned from his incantation and watched as Goldar moved away from the glowing red Crystal. Slowly, with confident and sure steps, Lord Zedd approached the Crystal of Insight. Leaning his scepter aside, against the wide column of the pedestal, Lord Zedd placed one of his hands upon the inside curve of the crystal. "Crystal of Insight, Creation of all that is evil within this universe and beyond, I have a plan to destroy those accursed Power Rangers, a plan that cannot fail. But first I need your discernment on a matter of great importance if my plan is to succeed."

The Crystal of Insight glowed an unearthly red, within its depths mist of crimson blood and vermilion swirled together. **"What is it you wish of me?" **came the demonic reply.

"My plan is to use the legendary phoenix to destroy the Power Rangers, but first I must know to whom the Phoenix Talisman and the Orb were last given to. Once I find out who the Keeper of the Talisman and Orb is, I shall steal the two Charms from her." Lord Zedd answered as he grabbed his scepter from its place next to the alter. "That is where I need your help, show me who has the Talisman and the Orb, so that I might use the to gain control of the Phoenix."

****

"What you ask is easy Zedd," the demonic voice replied once more. Images of gas and clouds swirled within the hazy depths of the strange shaped Crystal. A dim light began to creep within the swirling mass of clouds and gas. A sudden explosion with the intensity of a thousand suns and no longer is there swirling masses of gas, but large bodies of stone and rock. **'Long ago, when the world was new, a rift within the dimensional vortex allowed a being from another dimension to enter our domain. This being was known as the Phoenix.**

"Five hundred years later, a strange piece of stone and metal mixture created another rift within the dimensional vortex, and an orb created from the combination of masses glass, iron, and salt from the two dimensions summoned a new Phoenix. At the same time as the new Phoenix had been summoned, the old one died. And so for thousands of years, it went on this way, until one day, six thousand years later, a female name Deanna Phenix came into contact with the talisman and orb.

"Since then, the summoning of the new Phoenix has been up to Deanna and the females of her family. History is stated that Deanna bore two daughters and a son, the Talisman and Orb were to be handed down to the females of the family, but Deanna had two daughters, to which were the Charms to go?

"It was decided that the first born daughter would receive the Talisman and Orb, and so Dianna Phenix, who later became Dianna Marion, received the Talisman and Orb. Dianna's daughter, Shelly next received the Charms, who passed them onto her daughter, Suzanne. Suzanne passed them onto her daughter Kimberly, who would pass them onto her daughter Christen-"

"Who has the Phoenix Talisman and Orb now? That is all I want to know!" Lord Zedd said impatiently.

There was a brief pause and the crimson mist within the Crystal swirled together faster, as if angry. **"Kimberly Ann Hart," **came the evil reply from the equally evil voice.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

The warm May sun beat down upon their backs but the five teenagers paid no attention to it. Aisha listened closely as Billy went over, for what seemed the hundredth time, his idea for the assignment that Miss Applebee had given them.

"I don't know, sounds kind of complicated to me," Adam was just saying in response to Billy's latest explanation on his plan, "A three dimensional model of a unicorn? Wouldn't that take too much time, I mean, we only have a week to do this."

"Well then, what's your idea for the assignment? What mythological creature are you going to choose?" Billy asked as he turned his full attention to Adam who was sitting right across from him, "And don't say the lion, it's not a mythological creature!" Billy added and smiled.

"Not fair!" Adam threw back, "You get to do your Thunderzord," he added quietly.

Aisha, who was sitting next to Billy, laid a hand on his arm and turned to look at Adam, "Personally," she began, "I think his idea sounds kind of fun, what do you say Rocky?" She then turned her attention to the afore mentioned youth, who was sitting on the other side of Billy.

"Personally, I wouldn't want to do a 3-D model of my choice," Rocky said, smiling, then shoved a bunch of potato chips into his mouth.

Aisha rolled her eyes and Tommy asked from his seat next to Adam, "And what's your choice?"

Rocky thought about it for a moment then smiled, "I was thinking of doing the Valkyries," he answered.

"Talk about death on a large scale," Aisha said under her breath.

"And just what are you doing Aisha?" Rocky asked.

At first it appeared as though Aisha was not going to answer him, then her face broke out into a large smile, "I was thinking along the lines of the Pegasus. I think it would be incredible to ride on the back of a flying horse! To feel the wind rushing across your face and through your hair," her face took on a dreamy look for a couple seconds.

"A flying horse with wings." Billy said, not quite as a question but sounding like one.

"Well it's no worse than a horse with a golden horn, is it?" Aisha shot back and smiled just to show she was joking.

"And I thought you'd do the Griffin," Adam said and glanced up at Aisha, she just mock-glared back at him.

"You never did tell us what you're going to do," she said.

"The Centaurs," Adam replied quickly without anyone making a single comment on his choice, much to his relief. "What about you Tommy?"

"I'm not sure yet," came their leader's reply.

"I suppose it all depends on what mythological creature Kim decide up, right?" Rocky asked.

"What about me?" came a quick witted question from off to the side of the five teens. Everyone turned around to see Kim standing there, her eyes jumping back and forth between all of them. "I did hear my name mentioned, didn't I?" she asked.

"We were just discussing what topic we chose for the assignment that Miss Applebee gave us," Aisha answered, "Have you picked out a creature yet?"

Kim walked over and sat down between Tommy and Adam, "Maybe," she answered, "What have all of you come up with so far?"

Rocky answered this question, "Well, Aisha thinks she's doing the Pegasus-"

"What do you mean 'I _think_'?" Aisha exploded. "I _am_ doing the Pegasus!" she said which made Kim smile.

"Billy says he's going to make a 3-D model of the Unicorn," Rocky continued and sent a friendly glare toward Aisha as if daring her to open her mouth and contradict him again. Which she didn't.

"Cool!" Kim exclaimed, "I can't wait to see it Billy. It is going to be scaled down, isn't it?" she asked. Billy smiled and nodded his head. "Cool." Kim said again.

"Adam said he's going to do the Centaurs," Rocky continued again.

"Hmm, that's an interesting choice Adam, half beast half human. Can't wait to see what you come up with there." Kim said.

"And my choice is the Valkyries." Rocky said, smiling broadly.

"Talk about death on a large scale," Aisha said in a sing-song voice just to annoy him. Kim laughed.

"What about you?" Tommy asked as he casually draped his arm around her shoulders.

Kim smiled up at him and cuddled closer to his side, "Oh, I'm not actually sure. I've thought about a couple of different characters from myths and legends, but I'd have to say that the one that most interests me is the Phoenix," Kim answered, her eyes lighting up.

"The Phoenix? That bird that never seems to die, or at least when it does, it comes back by burning itself?" Adam asked as he looked at her curiously. "Why the Phoenix?"

"Because it interests me, just the thought of eternal life is thrilling…" she paused at looked at them, "Ok, so maybe it's not eternal life but still. There's so much to the Phoenix, so much that isn't explained or makes sense." Kimberly said while thinking, _So much more than any one of you could ever really imagine._ "My mother once told me that she read in a really old book that there are three strange charms that were created at the beginning of time that summon each new Phoenix and tell the old Phoenix when its time is coming to an end."

Tommy smiled, "That sounds like a real myth to me." He shook his head in a confused manner.

"So, what were you called to the office for?" Adam asked, effectively changing the subject.

__

Good question Adam, just why was Kim called to the office? Am I ever going to let you people know the answer to that question? Read Chapter 4 and you just might find out….

Teaser from Chapter 4:

Kimberly raised a hand to her head and placed her other hand on Tommy's shoulder as the wave of dizziness threatened to pull her into the black abyss. He put an arm around her waist to make sure she wasn't going to fall from her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own them though I think I should, I would've kept Tommy and Kim together…don't sue me please! I'm not worth that much, take my word for it!

Well, read and enjoy…oh btw, this is my first PR fic so be kind, thanks! AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I feel so neglected…*sighs* and wonder if anyone is really reading this story, hope you are! The action is just going to start, believe me…and boy will the other Power Rangers have one hell of a surprise on their hands! Enjoy! There will be a lot revealed within this chapter, but I'm not sure you'll get your questions answered or end up with more questions…hmm, did that make any sense at all? Well, read and enjoy, and as always (I can't seem to say this enough) please review…I thank all of you who have reviewed so far…you know who you are.

**__**

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS

IN

'THE COMING OF THE LEGENDARY PHOENIX'

Chapter 4 

Kim smiled secretively over at Adam, "Oh that. Well, my mom called the office and told them to tell me to stay after school. She has something really important to talk to me about. It has to do with something she gave me for my sixteenth birthday. She gave me this really pretty metal and stone talisman and a crystalline ball…or something to that effect. Most sixteen year olds get the family car, I got heirlooms," Kim said gently underneath her breath. "Although I don't think they're anything of importance but it's what she has to be talking about, the only thing-" Kimberly raised one of her hands to her forehead and the other she placed on Tommy's shoulder as a wave of dizziness threatened to pull her into a black abyss.

Tommy's arm quickly went around her waist to make certain she wasn't going to fall from her seat, "You alright there Beautiful?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

Kim nodded her head and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a moment of dizziness, that's all. Nothing at all to worry about, probably just from the weather or something. I'll be fine in just a few seconds." She tried to smile again, but her eyes took on a distant and haunted look, as if she were looking into the past or future…or maybe even a far distant land.

"I've go to go," she said all of a sudden.

As Kim got up to leave, Tommy grabbed hold of her wrist, "You just got here and you have to leave already?" he asked, the worry still evident in his dark eyes.

"I can't explain it, but it's something my mom said a couple of days ago…" she trailed off and looked away from her friends as the day in question played in her mind's eye.

Tommy caught the look of sheer panic that crept into Kim's eyes just before she turned her face away. He also saw the look of confusion and fear, _What in the hell is going on here? _he wondered to himself. _Something her mom said a couple of days ago…? _that didn't sit right with Tommy, something was bothering Kim, but he didn't know what.

"I've got to go," she said in a rush. "I'll see all of you guys later," she twisted her wrist out of Tommy's grasp and bolted from the group.

"I'll come over later," Tommy called after her retreating form.

Kim paused and looked back, she nodded her head but said absolutely nothing. Her thoughts were somewhere else entirely, traveling at horrific speeds through her mind. A few days before, her mother had asked her _'Do you remember what you did with the talisman and orb you were given for you sixteenth birthday?' _Kimberly had of course told her mother yes. _'You will be needing them soon, in the very near future. Those charms will play a very important part of your life, make sure that you guard them with your life, and tell no one about them. They're old, almost as old as the Earth is and they have been held in our family for countless generations.'_ Her mother had paused then and her eyes took on a far away look, as they often did when she talked about her ancestors.

__

'One day you will pass them onto your daughter, just as I did with you. The pride you'll feel will be unlike anything else you've ever felt in your entire life before, and it will all be because you'll be keeping an age old tradition alive.'

Kimberly's response had been, _'What if I don't have any daughters, what then?'_

Her mother had laughed and said in a very quiet tone, _'You will have a daughter, for there is always born at least one girl with in our family, always. I had you and your brother. Your grandmother had me and your two aunts…there is always at least one girl born. Always.'_

Kim had thought about that, had thought about what a baby girl would look like with her as the mother and Tommy as the father. The mental image she had gotten was of a very beautiful girl with shining dark hair and expressive brown eyes. A pale complexioned child with rosy pink lips.

Kim gasped, a light suddenly casting the shadows away from her memories, back when she was still a child of about the age of seven or eight, her mother would tell her a myth at night. Or at least she had always presumed it was a myth, she wasn't so sure anymore. She told her the myth as a bedtime story, and it was always the same and always about the legendary Phoenix.

The myth was about the death and rebirth of the great bird. It told of three charms: a metal and stone talisman, a crystalline orb and a quartz gem that were used in the summoning of the new Phoenix.

The legend stated that six thousand five hundred years after the first Phoenix had arose, the talisman and the orb were given to a young maiden by the name of Deanna. 

Kim's mind began to whirl, _'What had become of the Phoenix Quartz Gem?' _she wondered.

She stopped walking and leaned back against the cool exterior of the High School. _'What had become of the Phoenix Quartz Gem?' _the question repeated itself again and again within her frenzied mind.

In the myth her mother had never said anything about the Gem, she never said what had happened to it. _'Is it in my family too, just like the Talisman and Orb, or does some other family safeguard it?' _These questions whirled and collided with her weary mind.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Lord Zedd stared at the strangely shaped Crystal of Insight. _Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger. _That's who the Crystal had said was the new Keeper of the Phoenix Talisman and Orb.

__

Should I have suspected it? Zedd wondered.

__

No, he told himself.

__

This is going to complicate things, he thought, _I hadn't even thought, let alone even considered the possibility that one of the Rangers could be the Keeper of the Charms. _This was going to complicate his plan greatly. Now he would have to figure out a new idea of how to get the chance to get the Charms from that pesky Ranger. _This could prove to be difficult,_ he figured.

__

Just to figure out where the charms are kept will prove to be daunting enough, but to get close to them…HA!! That will be even harder. Hmmm, but stealing them, stealing them will prove to be the real challenge. It seems this will take a lot of consideration.

The original plan for stealing the charms may have worked on a normal human, but a Power Ranger? It's hard to believe…even harder to fathom, it will never work…hmmm, let's see. What is plan number two? Is there even a plan number two? I don't think so…never factored in that one of those Power Pests might be in possession of the Charms, but I must have those damned things! Lord Zedd clenched his fists together and squeezed tightly, willing a plan to flow into his mind from the tingles of pain shooting through his hands. Nothing came.

__

This new plan must be fool proof, he looked around at all of the fools he had as henchmen and snorted in disdain, _fool proof indeed! The plan will have to be more than just fool proof, it'll have to be idiot proof; yet maybe even that wouldn't do…_

Then there will be the problem of once the location of the two Charms is found, how to go about stealing them from the Pink Ranger…hmmm, a monster perhaps? No, that just wouldn't do, a monster would have no creativity in this matter. Well maybe Scorpina then? No she'd probably rather destroy the charms…Goldar? Yes, he would obey without question.

Once I have the charms in my possession, my only other problem will be to figure out how to tap into their limitless supply of power. A power I could use to destroy the Power Brats once and for all! Once I have them in my possession, it would only be a matter of time until I unlock the secret of how to control them. Then I will have ultimate control over the Phoenix…the Power Rangers will be no more! Hmm, actually easier said than done…he thought miserably.

__

Hmm, with the power of the two charms under my control I will be able to summon the new Phoenix once the old one dies…just when is that going to happen anyway? Not only will I be able to summon the new Phoenix, but I will have absolute control over it and there won't be a damn thing that Kimberly or the Power Rangers will be able to do to stop me! I will bring the new Phoenix onto the side of evil, it will be my newest slave and will obey my every command! The first thing I think I'll order it to do is to go after the Pink Ranger…

At least he had a sure means to the end of the Power Rangers, or at least one of them!

Zedd ran a metal shod hand along the inside curve of the curve of the crescent moon shaped crystal. "Goldar!" he bellowed and turned away from the slightly glowing gem. Zedd faced Goldar as the golden monkey entered the room.

"Yes your Lordship?" came Goldar's growled reply as he had been watching his master the whole entire time. "What is it you wish of me?"

"The Pink Ranger's mother is going to meet her after school-" the plan was finally forming within the dark recessed of his evil mind.

"Do you want me to attack them?" Goldar growled eagerly.

"No, go to their house and find the Phoenix Charms. They should not be hard to identify, for they both have a design of a Phoenix rising in flames on them. If, in the process of locating the charms you happen to ransack the house, then all the better, just find me those charms!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"I obey what you say!" Goldar shouted and turned to leave.

"Take a patrol of putties with you, to insure there will be no trouble." Zedd commanded. "Now go! Do not return until you have that which I seek!"

Well, how do you like it so far? Getting interesting or not? Have any questions or comments feel free to review or even e-mail me, I love getting letters so to speak. Well, hope to have chapter 5 up soon too, I'm enjoying writing this story…I like the Phoenix in case you haven't been able to tell yet…talk to you all later!

__

Teaser from Chapter 5:

"The house…broken into?" Kimberly stuttered, feeling something way beyond shock. "Someone…our…house? W-what did…they take?"

Then the bomb was dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own them though I think I should, I would've kept Tommy and Kim together (actually Kim never would've left)…don't sue me please! I'm not worth that much, take my word for it or don't take my word for it and find out!

Well, read and enjoy… AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I feel so neglected…*sighs* and wonder if anyone is really reading this story, other than those who do review. The action is just going to start, believe me…and boy will the other Power Rangers have one hell of a surprise on their hands! Enjoy! There will be a lot more revealed within this chapter, just like in Chapter 4, but I'm not sure you'll get your questions answered or end up with more questions…hmm, did that make any sense at all? Well, read and enjoy, and as always (I can't seem to say this enough) please review…I thank all of you who have reviewed so far…you know who you are. Oh, and by the by, I am working on 'The Hardest Thing I Ever Did Part II', I just had this finished and hadn't gotten it posted so decided I had better do this while I was thinking of it.

Enjoy!!

**__**

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS

IN

'THE COMING OF THE LEGENDARY PHOENIX'

Chapter 5 

Karen, Kimberly's mother, was running late. _Kimberly will be waiting at the school for me, _ Karen though despondently. Up ahead loomed a big red sign, in the middle of it in big bold white letters was the word 'STOP'. Karen ran right through the stop sign, _There were no cars coming anyways. No harm done, _ she reasoned to herself, trying to calm her subconscious mind.

She had to make a quick stop at her home to pick up the Phoenix Orb, a sphere with magickal qualities that Kim would use to start the first stage of the 'Coming of the Phoenix' Ceremony, the summoning of the new Phoenix.

Just earlier, not even a half hour pass, Karen had had a strange feeling invade her being. Kimberly would have perceived the mythical link with the Phoenix, the feeling, as just a momentary spell of dizziness. When actually the feeling was a message: The old Phoenix had died.

Karen had called the school and given them a message to give to Kim, if she hadn't left the school grounds yet. Ask Kimberly to stay there, she had important news to talk to her about, she'd be there just as soon as it was possible.

__

But how do I tell her the time has come? How am I to tell her that it was now her turn to summon the new Phoenix, to open the rift in the dimensional vortex for the new Phoenix to arise from, in a burst of flames? How indeed.

She stopped the '77 Mustang outside of her house and threw it into park. Opening the door of the stark white car, Karen had the sudden foreboding sense of impending danger. Something was terribly wrong.

She looked around cautiously, looking for anything out of the ordinary but nothing was amiss. So Kim's mother just attributed the sense to the excitement she was feeling.

Karen searched her coat pocket for her house key and fumbling with the gold-toned piece of metal she inserted it into the lock. Before she even managed to turn the key the door creaked open of its own accord. Karen's eyes opened wide in surprise yet in the back of her mind the thought to oil the door sometime in the future popped in to nag her.

She shook her head as the door fully swung open and Karen stood there staring into the room with her mouth dropped in utter astonishment. Furniture was tipped over, the curtains hung in tattered ruins, picture frames were broken and papers and books were thrown in piles on the floor…

Karen raced through the cluttered mess that now constituted her house, up the stairs and then threw open the door to Kim's room, her daughter's room was even more of a mess than the rest of the house. She raced to the closet, the door hanging hap hazardously on its hinges and attempted to pull it open a little further. She peered to the floor of the closet, to the dark mahogany chest that Kim kept there, the lid was smashed open on it and the Phoenix Talisman and the Orb were both gone…

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Kimberly looked at her mother and suddenly had the feeling that someone had dropped a ton of bricks on top of her, and they weren't done quite finished yet dropping them. "The house…broken…into?" Kim stuttered and looked at her mother shock. "Someone…our house…" there was a pause as thoughts finally cemented themselves within her mind, "W-what did they take?" she dreaded the answer but new she must know.

Then the bomb was effectively dropped, "The Phoenix Talisman and the Orb," her mother answered.

The bomb hit with enough force to shatter her world into a thousand pieces. "The orb? But I thought…I mean…" Kim shook her head tried to clear it from the shock of the bombshell her mom had just delivered. "You're absolutely sure someone stole them?"

"Yes." Her mother started to walk away from the school and toward the parking lot. "That's not the worst of it Kim." Karen stopped next to the convertible white Mustang.

Kim had started to open the passenger side door but stopped and her gaze slowly shifted toward her mother, "That's not the worst of it?" Kim asked, a frown etched into her beautiful face. "What do you mean that's not the worst of it? How could it possibly be any worse?"

"The old Phoenix has died," came the solemn reply.

Another bomb hit ground zero, were there to be any more? _The old Phoenix is dead. The Phoenix Talisman and the Orb have both been stolen…what will become of the new Phoenix? Who stole the missing Phoenix Charms and where were they? Worse of all, does whoever took them know what they're for, or was it just a random break-in? _Kim shook her head as these thoughts and many more cascaded through her mind. _If it had been just a random break-in they would've taken more than just the Charms…they were solely after them, nothing else…_ Then a sudden disturbing thought occurred to the young woman, _What if…?_

No! Kimberly didn't even want to think about that possibility. The possibility of Lord Zedd having the charms in his possession, that was an area she didn't even want to go into.

Time seemed to stand still and an eternity seemed to pass before the first words were uttered to break the eerie silence. "Mother?" It was Kimberly who finally first spoke once her thoughts had quit running rampant through her mind.

Kim still grasped the handle to the car door, which was sitting just slightly ajar, the small warning bell inside emitting its shrill beeping. Her knuckles were just starting to turn white from her fierce grip on the handle of the car's door.

Karen, in a false cool mood, opened the driver's side door and casually looked across the rag rooftop of the car and looked at her daughter as if nothing were wrong. "What?" she asked and got into the car.

Kim quickly opened her door all the way and slid into the front seat next to her mother, "When I was little, one of the stories you use to tell me," she paused as she shut the door and a single raindrop splattered on the windshield. Kim looked at it for a second then returned her attention back to her mother, "Anyway, you said that when the Talisman and Orb were created, so was a third Charm. You called it the Phoenix Gem, what became of it? You never told me."

Karen began to fish around her coat pocket for the ignition key for the car and acted as if she weren't even going to answer her daughter's question.

Kim drew in a breath, prepared to repeat the question.

"In answer to your question Kimberly, I don't honestly know. The Phoenix Gem has not been seen for countless thousands of years.

"But there is a story, a very confusing story, that tells of the gem and what became of it, but we're not certain if what the story says is true. It's an ancient tale dating back hundreds of centuries. It tells of an epic battle between the Light Phoenix and the King of Darkness, the Phoenix Gem was stolen from its place of rest in a distant land of desert sands by some of the King of Darkness' servants.

"The tale states that the cave the Gem rested in was shaped like a Phoenix's head and when the sun was reborn every morning the cave seemed to come to life in the flamed of the newly risen sun. Within the cave the Gem rested there was a giant pedestal in the shape of a tiger's eye and on top of the pedestal was a bird's nest fashioned from twigs, feathers and assorted soft materials. Within this nest rested the Phoenix Gem.

"During the battle two of the King of Darkness' servants slipped into the cave and took the Gem-" Karen was cut off suddenly.

"What's so confusing about that? So far there is really nothing very confusing at all about this tale." Kim asked and watched absent-minded as her mother turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, it's not confusing yet, the confusing part is where the Gem is, in the version of the tale that is written down. It's said that the charm is recovered, but it doesn't say by whom." Karen said and briefly took her eyes from the road to look at her daughter.

"And just what is so confusing about that?" Kim asked starting to get exasperated.

"I'll quote what it says in the text of the tale. 'From the burning desert, the being whisked the Phoenix Gem away. Search as the clan might, we could not recover that which was stolen from the Cave of the Mighty Phoenix…From the depths of night and into the first warm rays of the approaching sun, we searched but found nothing…" Kim's mother paused and looked at her daughter, "Someone then stole the Charm from the King of Darkness and this is what was wrote of him, 'The being was from our dimension, but he seemed to just disappear into nothingness…how was that even possible? So perhaps in all truths, this being that took the Phoenix Gem from the King of Darkness was mayhap a being from an entirely different dimension than our own. Or perhaps her was just from the sun for a strange glow was emitted from his person…we may never now.'"

Kimberly, a look of total confusion on her face, looked over at her mother, then she stared straight ahead and looked at nothing as what her mother had just said sunk in. _A place in a distant land of desert sands is where the Phoenix gem use to rest, in a cave shaped like the Phoenix's head. Within this cave rose a giant pedestal in the shape of a tiger's eye on which a nest was built and it was in this nest that the Phoenix Gem did rest in._

But then, untold thousands of years ago, during an epic battle between the Light Phoenix and the King of Darkness, some unknown person, or thing, snuck into the Phoenix Cave and stole the Gem. So, what has become of the third Phoenix Charm? Who is the strange being that had whisked it way, a being that had left no visible trail for my ancestors to follow? Lastly Kim wondered, _Was this the being that had originally stolen the Gem from the Cave or had the being taken it way from the original thief and never gave it back to its rightful owners or placed it within the safety of the Phoenix Cave?_

A shiver ran the length of Kim's spine as a frightful thought made itself known within her mind, a thought that could have disastrous consequences…_A being from our dimension but perhaps not. A being that moved between dimensions…or perhaps between galaxies…_

Over centuries, Kim thought, _bits and pieces of the tale could have gotten screwed up and mixed around. Parts could have become distorted or lost completely. Thousands of years ago they could have been talking about an evil the likes of hasn't been seen for thousands of years, up until now…The King of Darkness could've been Lord Zedd…and if he has the Phoenix Gem and the other two Charms…_Kim shivered and knocked that line of reasoning immediately out of her mind.

Whatcha think? Like it so far, how 'bout ya all let me know? I'm writing but not many are reviewing and how am I suppose to know you like unless you review? Thanks to all who have and special thanks goes to ScarletDeva for spot correcting and reading it each time I send it your way! Thanks a million girl and I can't wait for your next chapter.

__

Teaser from Chapter 6:

And if he is the King of Darkness mentioned in the tale, he'd want revenge on the Phoenix and what better way to get it then to steal the Charms and turn the new Phoenix evil?


End file.
